jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Marilyn Manson, The Debt Collector (story arc)
is the eighth story arc in ''Stone Ocean. It narrates the tense bet between Jolyne, Ermes and Foo Fighters, and Miraschon who dares the trio to throw a ball between them one hundred times. Summary Father Enrico Pucci, Whitesnake's user, has a session with Miraschon, who is seeking to get a parole. He explains that the difference between man and animal is that man has the inherit desire to achieve heaven. Miraschon tells him that she has changed and has become a good person. Pucci pretends to acknowledge this, and then slams her head against an altar. As he pulls out the stolen cross from her pocket, he uses Whitesnake to insert two Discs into her. In the prison courtyard, Jolyne and Foo Fighters play catch while Ermes watches. After making eighty-seven consecutive throws, Miraschon approaches them and offers a bet. The bet is that if Jolyne and F.F. can catch the ball a hundred times, she will give them a hundred dollars. Jolyne is reluctant to accept, wary of enemy Stand users, but Ermes and F.F. convince her. They are limited to only being able to hold the ball for ten seconds at a time, and if the ball touches the ground, Miraschon wins. With only a few hiccups, the two manage to catch the ball a hundred times. Miraschon offers another bet, one thousand dollars for another hundred catches. Once again Jolyne tries to refuse, but Ermes accepts it in her stead. However, as they throw, everyone begins to return to the prison. A guard tries to grab the ball from F.F., explaining that recess is over. Ermes bribes the guard for two more minutes, but mid-throw he takes Ermes glove, explaining the bribe only covers the ball. Ermes barely manages to catch the ball, but because she had to use Kiss, her heart admits to cheating. This activates Miraschon's Debt Collector, Marilyn Manson, which steals Ermes money in order to pay off the debt. F.F. tries to attack it but the Stand is invincible. Since Ermes did not have one thousand dollars, Marilyn Manson takes her liver as payment. Miraschon starts to walk back to the prison. Jolyne makes a bet with Marilyn Manson to make one thousand consecutive catches in order to get Ermes' possessions back. Jolyne and F.F. begin throwing the ball as they walk into the prison. Jolyne plans on cornering Miraschon, and beating her to a pulp so she'll deactivate her Stand. The two chase Miraschon through the prison, and eventually trap her in a small room. However, this room is actually an elevator. Jolyne is trapped inside it with Miraschon, while F.F. is stuck outside with the ball. F.F. throws the ball to Jolyne, and by using Stone Free to unravel it, Jolyne is able to get it through the grated door. Jolyne threatens Miraschon that she'll beat her beyond recognition. In reply, Miraschon returns Ermes' liver. The elevator opens, and the guard from before appears and takes the ball from Jolyne. Marilyn Manson appears, and begins attacking Jolyne, as well as stealing Jotaro Kujo's Stand Disc from F.F. Before Marilyn Manson can kill her, Jolyne throws the ball at Miraschon. She then proceeds to hit her with it a thousand times, using Stone Free to rapidly throw the ball. With Miraschon utterly defeated, all of the stolen goods are returned to the heroes, getting one step closer to saving Jotaro and defeating Whitesnake. Appearances |Av5=PucciCharacter.png|Name5=Enrico Pucci |Av6=McQueenAV.png|Name6=Thunder McQueen|Status6= }} }} Chapters *034 (628). Marilyn Manson, The Debt Collector, Part 1 *035 (629). Marilyn Manson, The Debt Collector, Part 2 *036 (630). Marilyn Manson, The Debt Collector, Part 3 *037 (631). Marilyn Manson, The Debt Collector, Part 4 *038 (632). Marilyn Manson, The Debt Collector, Part 5 *039 (633). Marilyn Manson, The Debt Collector, Part 6 Volumes *04 (67). Go! Foo Fighters *05 (68). Savage Garden Strategy (Head for the Courtyard!) Site Navigation Category:Story arcs Category:Part 6 Story Arcs